Always in My Heart
by Eqa Skylight
Summary: menjadi pacar seseorang yang terkenal bukanlah hal mudah. Namun, inilah aku. KiKuro!
1. prolog

**Desclaimer : Knb bukan milikku.**

**Summary : menjadi pacar seseorang yang terkenal bukanlah hal mudah. Namun, inilah aku.**

**Warning! BL, OOC, TYPO!**

**.**

**.**

**Always in My Heart**

_._

_._

_._

_Prolog_

_._

_._

_Aku dapat merasakan_

_Musim semi ini akan berbeda dari sebelumnya_

_Hey, apakah kini aku dapat berubah?_

" Kuroko! Kudengar kau pacarnya Kise Ryouta, Model terkenal itu!"

**Kau dengar darimana?**

"Kuroko! Cowok yang ada di Iklan film itu benar-benar pacarmu? Bohong!"

**Aku tidak bohong**

"itu hanya gossip saja'kan, Kuroko?"

**Itu bukan gossip**

"Kuroko! Setelah pulang sekolah, kutraktir Milkshake! Setelah itu, ceritakan semua tentang Kise!"

**Jadi, Milkshake adalah sogokan ya?**

"Eh? Bohong! Aku benar-benar syok! Ini tidak mungkin!"

**Maaf jika membuatmu kecewa.**

Lupakan saja semua jawaban yang kukatakan diatas, aku hanya menjawabnya dalam hati. Biarkan saja mereka bertanya ataupun mengatakan hal yang aneh tentangku ataupun dia.

Ya… dia..

Pacarku, Kise Ryouta

Sekarang sudah memasuki musim semi, dan secara tiba-tiba aku menjadi terkenal di dalam sekolah. Kenapa? Tentu saja, akibat mulut besar pacarku sendiri. Kepalaku sakit, apa kalian bisa merasakan penderitaanku? Jika kalian menjadi diriku… apa yang akan kau lakukan?

.

.

.

"**pacar? Tentu saja aku punya-ssu! Dia adalah pemuda manis yang sangat kucintai-ssu!"**

"**namanya? Hehe… Kurokocchi! Kuroko Tetsuya-ssu!"**

.

.

TBC

Hehe.. pelampiasan isi otakku yang kacau~ mumpung sedang liburan~ aku akan menebar Fictku yang belum kupublish~

Salam kenal! Aku baru main di fandom ini!

.

.

.

Review ya!


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary : menjadi pacar seseorang yang terkenal bukanlah hal mudah. Namun, inilah aku.**

**Desclaimer : KnB bukan punya Eqa. got it?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Always in my Heart**

**.**

**.**

**. **

**Chapter 1 **

.

.

'_**Jika aku diberi pilihan… **_

_**aku ingin mengulang waktu saat aku berjumpa dengannya**_

_**tepat saat musim semi dua tahun yang lalu…'**_

.

.

.

.

"_Hey, kau dengar tidak? Gossip jika Kuroko Tetsuya adalah pacar Kise Ryouta"_

"_Hee? Pemuda hantu itu berpacaran dengan model itu?"_

"_ssstt! Bodoh! dia pasti ada disekitar sini!"_

"_ah benar, katanya hawa keberadaannya tipis sekali!"_

Dikelas, koridor sekolah bahkan dimanapun aku berada, semua orang selalu membicarakan hubunganku dengan 'dia'. Bahkan saat aku melintasi halaman sekolah, tak sedikit dari beberapa orang yang menyadari kehadiranku lalu mereka meneriakkan namaku seperti orang kesurupan. Berkali-kali pula aku ditanyai seputar hubunganku dengan Kise. Sebenarnya apa yang ada dipikiran mereka? Apakah setenar itukah Kise sehingga mereka heboh seperti ini? Bahkan ini sudah munggu ke dua setelah memasuki musim semi. Aku takut, apakah diriku dapat berubah menjadi 'sedikit' normal?

"aku muak dengan semua ini…"

"Kuroko?!" seorang pemuda bersurai merah gelap dan memiliki wajah sangar itu terkejut dengan kehadiranku –Kagami Taiga namanya- "k-kenapa kau ada disini?!"

Aku menghela nafas dan menjawab singkat, "sejak tadi"

Aku sudah tidak tahan dengan semua ini, bisa dilihat jika wajahku dan nilai akademisku hanya mencapai standar rata-rata. Tidak ada yang menonjol ataupun istimewa dariku. Aku hanyalah anak SMA pada umumnya. Aku tidaklah tinggi, aku juga selalu dikira oleh semua orang sebagai perempuan karena aku terlihat 'sedikit' Feminim.

"jangan muncul tiba-tiba Kuroko! Kau tahu jika aku benci saat-saat kau muncul!" Kagami masih mengatur nafasnya.

Tapi pernahkah orang-orang disekitarku memiliki perasaan yang kurasakan sekarang. Memiliki pacar dan secara tidak sengaja menjadi orang terkenal setelah membuat debut pertamanya dalam sebuah majalah? Yang lebih mengherankan dan membuatku –sedikit- tersinggung, kenapa mereka mulai membicarakan dan menilaiku dari luarnya saja?

"_Yang mana pacarnya Kise?"_

"_itu pacarnya?"_

"_apa?!"_

"_s-seorang cowok?"_

"_tidak mungkin?!"_

"_padahal dia dikelilingi gadis cantik."_

"_kenapa harus dia?!"_

Itulah ucapan-ucapan yang selalu menerjangku, menghinaku hingga menusuk hatiku setiap hari. Dan aku benci hal ini

"aku benci semua ini." Curhatku pada kagami. Tentu saja setelah aku membawa paksa dirinya ketempat yang sepi.

"yaah.. apa boleh buat. Kau adalah pacar seorang model, idola para gadis."

"pacarnya…" keluhku, "padahal dulu saat bertemu dengannya, ia hanyalah pemuda biasa."

Kagami yang sedang membuka bungkus roti –untuk kesekian kalinya- hanya menatap heran sang 'bayangan', "apa kau lupa? Mantanmu, Akashi Seijuurou yang kau kira hanyalah seorang pemuda biasa ternyata adalah anak dari pemilik perusahaan besar Akashi corp itu! Apa juga kau lupa? Pemuda biasa-biasa sepertimu bisa berpacaran dengan orang terkena seperti mereka, siapa yang tidak iri?"

"justru itu." Aku memotong ucapan Kagami, "Akashi-kun yang dahulu kukenal… ia mengatakan bahwa ia hanya anak SMP biasa, ketua kelas biasa! Bahkan ia adalah kapten klub basketku saat smp. Tetapi, ternyata ia adalah putra direktur perusahaan besar! Ia bohong padaku!"

Ya, itu benar. Akashi Seijuurou, ternyata seorang putra direktur perusahaan Akashi corp. bodohnya aku jatuh hati padanya saat itu. Lagipula… dia berselingkuh dibelakangku.

"well, semua orang yang kau kencani selalu menjadi orang terkenal… kalau begitu, aku mau jadi pacarmu!" Kagami puas dengan teori abal miliknya.

"Bakagami-kun…. Bisakah kau tidak berkata hal yang bodoh.."

"benarkah? Aku tak sadar?"

"kau masih memiliki Aomine-kun, jangan selingkuh." enam kata, cukup membuat Kagami berblushing-ria dan menatapku seolah mengatakan 'aku masih sayang dengan manusia mesum seperti dia!'. Namun hanya sesaat sebelum ia kembali memasang wajah normalnya "akhir-akhir ini kau memang jadi sorotan semua orang sih…"

"aku benci mengingatnya"

Di SMA Seirin ini, dalam pelajaran apapun kami selalu dikelompokkan berdasarkan nilai sehari-hari kami. Kelompok pintar, diatas rata-rata, nilai rata-rata hingga kelompok bodoh. Mungkin jika pelajaran sejarah ataupun geografi, aku bisa memasuki kelompok diatas rata-rata. Tetapi pelajaran lain? Aku termasuk kelompok bodoh.

"_heee? Jadi pacarnya Kise Ryouta itu bodoh?"_

"_memalukan!"_

"_kenapa orang sebodoh dia bisa menjadi pacarnya ya?"_

Mereka mengatakan itu sambil menatapku dengan sinis, apakah kalian tahu itu sangat menyakitkan? Aku tidak ingin dianggap bodoh. Tapi aku juga tidak mau dianggap pintar. Aku bahkan lebih tidak ingin jika aku harus belajar mati-matian hanya karena aku adalah seorang kekasih dari Kise Ryouta

Aku ingin dipandang sebagai diriku sendiri… bukan kekasih dari seorang model bernama Kise Ryouta

Ah, jadi teringat… dulu seorang teman ayahku pernah menasihatiku agar lebih rajin belajar. Biarpun aku sudah dinasihati seperti itu, tetap saja aku tidak ingin terlalu dibebani. Well, jika kupikirkan aku akan mengubah sikapku mulai saat ini. Mungkin sekarang aku harus berfokus pada nilai-nilaiku daripada memikirkan Kise-kun.

Membicarakan Kise-kun, entah kenapa setelah aku memiliki status sebagai 'kekasih' dari seorang model tersebut. kini, aku menjadi sorotan. Walaupun aku menggunakan keahlianku dalam menggunakan Misdirection, tetap saja masih ada beberapa orang yang mulai menyadariku, menyapa dan meneriakkan namaku.

Juga memanfaatkanku untuk mendekati Kise-kun

Mereka… para fans fanatic Kise-kun… membuatku takut

"_Kise Ryouta adalah idola kami! Jauhi dia!"_

"_sejauh mana hubunganmu dengan dia?!"_

"_apakah kau sudah pernah melakukan 'itu' dengannya?"_

Aku jadi pusing dan ingin melarikan diri saat itu juga. Hey, Kise-kun… apakah kau menyadari betapa tertekannya aku menghadapi Fans-fansmu? Tapi akan lebih disayangkan jika kau tidak menyadari teriakan perasaanku saat ini padamu.

Menyampingkan ocehan Kagami-kun yang terus berceloteh-ria layaknya orang bodoh, aku membuka ponselku dan menatapi kalender yang ada disana. April ini… Kise akan membintangi sebuah drama. Ia sudah semakin terkenal.

Darimana aku mendapatkan informasi itu? Tentu saja dari sebuah fanclub yang didirikan oleh seorang fans fanatic Kise. Kau tahu? kakak kelas sekaligus pelatih klub basketku, Aida Riko namanya. Dari dialah aku mendapatkan info tersebut.

Ia bahkan mendapatkan berita itu dari salah satu anggotanya

Bahkan aku… yang merupakan kekasihnya… tidak tahu kabar darinya…

Apakah kini kami sudah berbeda dunia?

Siapapun, aku tidak ingin hubunganku berakhir seperti Akashi-kun.

.

.

.

"_**Kurokocchi itu orang yang paling kusayang-ssu!"**_

"_**kenapa? Tentu saja karena dia mau menerimaku apa adanya-ssu"**_

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Maaf telat update, sudah tiga hari Eqa mencari dokumen Fict-fict eqa yang menghilang antah-berantah di laptop Eqa. *Kuroko : alesan…* *Eqa : jangan ngeledek deh..*

Makasih yaaa untuk : **Shaun the Rabbit**, **Calico Neko,** **dan Guest**. Sudah meripiu Fict Eqa yang rada-rada ini!

Makasih juga sudah mau nge-follow, dan juga yang nge-favorite

Minta ripiu lagi ya!


	3. Chapter 2

**Always in My Heart**

.

.

Desclaimer : KnB bukan milik Eqa. Got it?

.

.

Summary : menjadi pacar seseorang yang terkenal bukanlah hal mudah. Namun, inilah aku.

.

.

.

**Warning!**

BL,OOC, ALUR KECEPETAN, AU

DAN

TYPO YANG BERTEBARAN LAYAKNYA KECOAK DIMUSIM KAWIN (?)

_._

_._

_Chapter 2_

_._

_._

"_**Apakah suara hatiku dapat tersampaikan padamu? Apakah kini kita sudah berbeda dunia?"**_

_._

_._

"_Hey, sudah dengar kabar jika Kise Ryouta berpacaran dengan Alex?"_

"_Heee? Artis amerika itu?"_

"_Lalu, apakah Kise mencampakkan Kuroko?"_

"_Entahlah"._

"_Aku sedikit iba terhadap Kuroko"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**Priiittt!**_

Suara pluit dari sang pelatih sudah terdengar, menandakan Latihan pagi sudah selesai. Aku segera mengambil handuk untuk menyeka keringatku dan duduk tepat disamping Kagami-kun –yang terlihat jelas sekali jika ia sudah kelelahan.-

Setidaknya aku bisa beristirahat sejenak dan melupakan apa yang terjadi sebelumnya.

Walau sebenarnya, aku masih terbayang akan Kise-kun

"kuroko, ada yang ingin kubicarakan." Suara sang pelatih, Aida Riko mengembalikanku dari khayalanku sejenak

"ada apa coach?"

"errr… kau sudah dengar gossip akhir-akhir ini?" Tanya Riko-senpai padaku. Aku hanya menggelengkan kepala tidak mengerti, "err… aku juga mendengarnya dari temanku sih…"

"kudengar Kise berpacaran dengan seorang artis bernama Alex. Itu tidak mungkin 'kan?" tanyanya dengan nada khawatir, seolah tidak ingin menyinggung perasaanku

.

.

Mimpi burukku kini akhirnya datang juga

.

.

Alexandra Gracia, seorang Artis Amerika yang berkharisma. Ia yang akan menjadi lawan main Kise-kun dalam Drama yang akan ia bintangi. Wajah cantik, tubuh seksi –menurut penuturan Aomine-kun- dan berbakat dalam seni drama, menyanyi juga basket –kudengar dari Kagami-kun ia adalah salah satu anggota NBA Amerika- yang membuat siapapun pasti akan meliriknya

Tapi, apakah Kise-kun juga?

Sejak mata pelajaran kelima, tidak ada satupun dari pelajaran masuk kedalam otakku. Buku-buku novel dan literatur pun tidak menjadi minatku lagi. Untuk saat ini, semuanya kubiarkan berserakkan diatas mejaku. Yang kupikirkan hanyalah seorang wanita bernama Alexandra Gracia saja. Aku tahu, wanita tersebut mendapat peran antagonis, tingkahnya juga 'sedikit _'wild'_. Padahal, dia sedikit lebih tua dariku.

Kudengar, banyak gossip asmara yang melanda dirinya, ia juga sangat cantik. Dan kini ia mencoba mendekati Kise-kun? Apakah mereka sudah bertemu dan kencan secara sembunyi-sembunyi?

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, aku segera membuka layar Hp-ku dan mencoba menelepon Kise-kun. Rasanya sedikit kecewa jika Kise-kun tidak pernah sekalipun memberikan kabar apapun, termasuk kabar jika dia membintangi sebuah drama bersama Alexandra.

Lebih parah lagi, ia berperan sebagai pacar Kise-kun segala.

'nomor yang anda tuju, sedang tidak aktif' oh sial, Hp Kise-kun tidak aktif. Hingga kuputuskan untuk mengirimkan sebuah e-mail singkat agar ia segera meneleponku

Kise-kun… padahal ia seumuran denganku, tapi entah kenapa ia terlihat sangat dewasa dimataku. Orang sering mengira bahwa ia memiliki darah campuran, memiliki hidung mancun, rambut pirang asli, ia juga serin berbicara apa adanya, sehinga terkadang ia terlihat sedang bergosip. Ah, satu hal lagi, dia juga keras kepala. Sungguh, ia sangat berbeda denganku.

"Aku suka Kurokocchi-ssu!" katanya saat kami menginjak tahun terakhir SMP

Akhirnya, sejak saat itu kami memiliki status sebagai seorang kekasih. Aku juga masih ingat jelas ketika Kise menuruti keinginan seorang kakaknya untuk terjun ke dunia modeling yang kini menjelma menjadi seorang artis impian.

Padahal dulu Kise-kun tidak setenar ini…

Banyak yang mengatakan jika mereka sangatlah iri denganku. Memiliki pacar seorang artis? Sejujurnya aku bisa mengatakan bahwa aku juga bangga sih… aku sangat bangga memiliki pacar setampan Kise-kun. Aku juga sangat bangga dengan kerja kerasnya dalam dunia hiburan

Aku tahu, sejak SMP banyak gadis-gadis yang sangat menyukai Kise-kun. Hal itu juga terjadi ketika ia memasuki SMU. Tidak, kini bahkan seluruh jepang tahu akan Kise-kun hingga membuat sebuah fanclub-nya segala.

Dunia artis yang gemerlap memiliki artis-artis yang cantik, diantara mereka bahkan memiliki kesempatan untuk membintangi film drama bersama Kise-kun. Aku sangat khawatir jika kami tidak dapat meneruskan hubungan kami.

Ironis? Melankolis? Terlalu feminism?

Aku tak peduli.

Tetapi, hingga kini aku masih bertanya-tanya. Apakah tanganku dapat menggapai Kise-kun?

Sudah lebih dari dua minggu kami tidak bertemu. Apa mingkin lebih? Hal ini merupakan kali pertama sejak ia menjadi sangat terkenal. Aku mengerti kesibukan Kise-kun merupakan tuntutan pekerjaannya.

'Kise-kun sedang melakukan apa ya?' batinku miris. Apakah Kise-kun juga merasakan perasaan yang sama denganku?

"Kuroko Tetsuya-senpai!"

Ada suara yang menyapaku saat aku sedang berjalan di koridor seusai pulang sekolah. Aku berpaling dan mendapati dua orang gadis sedang berdiri dihadapanku. Dilihat dari warna pita seragam yang mereka kenakan, sepertinya mereka adalah anak kelas satu.

"doumo…" sapaku. Sebenarnya aku cukup terkejut mendapati dua orang adik kelas yang dapat merasakan kehadiranku, namun tetap saja aku tidak dapat menunjukkan ekspresi tersebut. Apakah ini efek menjadi seorang kekasih seorang Kise-kun?

"kami ingin minta tolong padamu, senpai!"

"ingin meminta tanda tangan?" tanyaku to the point. Hal seperti ini sudah menjadi biasa bagiku.

"iya! Tolong ya!"

Anak-anak itu menyerahkan pulpen dan kertas tepat didepanku. Ah, seperti biasanya. Fans-fans Kise-kun mencoba mendapatkan keuntungan dariku

"maaf, tetapi saat ini Kise-kun sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Aku tidak menjamin kalian akan mendapatkannya" jelasku sesopan mungkin

"huh?" kedua anak tersebut bingung dan saling berpandangan. Apakah aku mengatakan hal yang salah?

"ano… bukan itu. Yang kami inginkan adalah mendapatkan tanda tanganmu" jelas mereka.

Tunggu! Bukan tanda tangan Kise-kun?

Tapi tanda tanganku?

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_**Aku merindukannya-ssu! Aku rindu untuk memeluk Kurokocchi-ssu."**_

"_**aku benar-benar tulus mencintainya-ssu"**_

"_**setidaknya dia menantiku-ssu!"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Gaje ya? Kurang panjang ya? Padahal sebentar lagi konfliknya mau dimulai looh~ Eqa suka ngeliat Kurokocchi galau~ *bahasa mana tuh?* gomen ya Eqa gak bisa terlalu sering Update dikarenakan RL yang menuntut Eqa untuk membuat sebuah makalah untuk lomba disekolah, doakan Eqa ya… *nangis dipojokkan*

Sebelumnya, Thanks to:

Shaun the Rabbit, Calico Neko, Andrea Sky, LiaZoldyck-chan

p.s : untuk kasus putusnya Akashi dengan Kuroko~ akan jadi rahasia dulu yaaa~

Review yaaa!


	4. Chapter 3

"Kuroko Tetsuya-senpai!"

Ada suara yang menyapaku saat aku sedang berjalan di koridor seusai pulang sekolah. Aku berpaling dan mendapati dua orang gadis sedang berdiri dihadapanku. Dilihat dari warna pita seragam yang mereka kenakan, sepertinya mereka adalah anak kelas satu.

"doumo…" sapaku. Sebenarnya aku cukup terkejut mendapati dua orang adik kelas yang dapat merasakan kehadiranku, namun tetap saja aku tidak dapat menunjukkan ekspresi tersebut. Apakah ini efek menjadi seorang kekasih seorang Kise-kun?

"kami ingin minta tolong padamu, senpai!"

"ingin meminta tanda tangan?" tanyaku to the point. Hal seperti ini sudah menjadi biasa bagiku.

"iya! Tolong ya!"

Anak-anak itu menyerahkan pulpen dan kertas tepat didepanku. Ah, seperti biasanya. Fans-fans Kise-kun mencoba mendapatkan keuntungan dariku

"maaf, tetapi saat ini Kise-kun sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Aku tidak menjamin kalian akan mendapatkannya" jelasku sesopan mungkin

"huh?" kedua anak tersebut bingung dan saling berpandangan. Apakah aku mengatakan hal yang salah?

"ano… bukan itu. Yang kami inginkan adalah mendapatkan tanda tanganmu" jelas mereka.

Tunggu! Bukan tanda tangan Kise-kun?

Tapi tanda tanganku?

.

.

**Always in My Heart**

.

.

Desclaimer : KnB bukan milik Eqa. Got it?

.

.

Summary : menjadi pacar seseorang yang terkenal bukanlah hal mudah. Namun, inilah aku. KiKuro!

.

.

Don't like, don't read

.

**Warning!**

BL,OOC, ALUR KECEPETAN, AU

DAN

TYPO YANG BERTEBARAN LAYAKNYA KECOAK DIMUSIM KAWIN (?)

Dan OC disini hanya tokoh sampingan! Tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan konflik

_._

_._

_Chapter 3_

_._

_._

_._

"_**kenapa seluruh kebahagiaan yang kumiliki selalu terengut begitu saja oleh mereka?"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_Kise yang terkenal itu, bukan seperti yang kalian pkirkan"_

"tanda tanganku?" tanyaku memastikan kepada dua gadis di depanku. Ini bukan mimpi 'kan? Aku bukanlah seorang aktor ataupun model ternama.

Well, walau memang statusku adalah 'kekasih' dari Kise Ryouta, namun kuakui itu bukanlah sesuatu yang akan dipikirkan banyak pihak.

Salah satu gadis itu mengangguk cepat, "ah, sebelumnya, perkenalkan. Aku Akina Risa dan disampingku adalah sahabatku, Gumi Matsuyama." Ucapnya lalu membungkuk hormat.

"kami dari Club literatur dan sastra" ucap Gumi, "kami mendengar, dari guru pembimbing bahwa salah satu kontestan dari lomba Sastra novel yang diadakan saat natal lalu! Bahkan kau sempat masuk majalah dan televisi!" tambahnya dengan nada semangat

Mendengar penuturannya, membuatku sedikit teringat saat itu. Aku tidak seperti yang kalian bayangkan. Aku masuk sepuluh besar saja saat itu sudah merupakan keajaiban, dan kuakui para pesaingku memanglah orang-orang yang berbakat. Aku bahkan tak sadar bila aku turut disorot oleh pihak media massa. Apakah itu karena aku yang tak pernah memperhatikan sekitar? Atau karena saat itu aku yang terlalu gugup?

"a-ah, itu ya…"

"apakah senpai tidak keberatan bila datang ke club kami untuk sekedar membimbing? Kami akan sangat tersanjung akan kedatangan senpai"

"membimbing? Aku?"

Suasana kembali hening, keharuan menyergap benak hatiku. Aku seperti merasa harus memeluk kedua gadis ini satu persatu. Untuk kali pertama aku merasakan rasanya memiliki penggemar. Mereka meminta tanda tanganku, dan rasanya kepalaku seolah-olah terayun-ayun. Aku sangat terlena.

Aku adalah anak satu-satunya dikeluargaku. Akulah yang paling lemah dari para sepupu-sepupuku. Kembali kemasa sekolah menengah pertama, aku merupakan anggota terlemah pada klub basket. Aku selalu dilindungi oleh 'mereka'. Hingga aku tidak pernah sekalipun melakukan sesuatu atau pergi ketempat asing sendirian.

Aku memiliki tampang yang sangat dibawah rata-rata. Aku sangat lemah diberbagai bidang hingga membuatku merasa minder. Karena kedua orang tuaku kerja, aku sering menghabiskan waktu bersama nenekku untuk membaca beberapa literature dan novel singkat. Mungkin, ini alasanku sedikit berminat terjun pada dunia tulis-menulis.

Jika aku mengingat hal itu, rasanya terdapat perasaan kuat yang menggerogoti hatiku. Perasaan senang yang kuat. Bahkan, mantan pacarku, Akashi Seijuurou telah mewujudkan impiannya menjadi seorang pemain shogi ternama, mengenyampingkan posisinya sebagai pewaris sah perusahaan keluarga Akashi. Lalu menilik kearah kekasihku, Kise Ryouta. Ia bahkan sukses dalam dunia hiburan, kuakui itu. Walau cita-citanya sejak kecil adalah menjadi seorang pilot. Namun, keberhasilannya saat ini patut dibanggakan. Menyadari hal ini, membuatku tersadar bahwa aku bisa untuk mengejar mereka. Aku layak untuk mendapatkan hal yang mereka dapatkan.

"apa Kuroko-senpai mau melihat-lihat klub literature dan sastra kami?" tawar Gumi

"aku ingin sekali, namun aku harus pergi ke perusahaan percetakan Kadokana."

"Apa?! Kadokana?!"

"penerbit terkenal itu?! Yang seluruh terbitan dari perusahaan itu selalu menjadi incaran para pembaca?!"

Anggukan singkat yang kuberikan menjawab semua reretan pertanyaan mereka, "ya, minggu lalu aku diminta tolong oleh mereka untuk mengirimkan seluruh karyaku yang kukirimkan pada mereka tempo hari."

"heee?! Hebat! Itu merupakan suatu kehormatan!"

"semoga berhasil senpai! Jika sudah terbit, aku pasti akan menjadi orang pertama yang membelinya" Akina dan Gumi menatapku dengan kagum

"aku tak yakin bila keseluruhan cerita akan diterima" ucapku sedikit pesimis

"pasti Kuroko-senpai bisa! Kau 'kan sangat piawai!"

'piawai'? sebuah kosakata yang menggema dengan indahnya di kepalaku. Akupun dipuji demikian oleh pemilik perusahaan penerbit itu bernama Yusuke Tanimura

"_**aku ingin meminjam 'kepiawaian' milikmu untuk diterbitkan menjadi sebuah buku yang berharga"**_

"terima kasih, di lain hari aku akan mengunjungi klub kalian." Ucapku

"baiklah!"

Untuk kali pertama, aku berjanji kepada adik-adik kelasku untuk datang ke klub literature dan sastra mereka. Mungkin jika tidak ada yang menyadari, aku berjalan kearah gerbang sekolah sambil menyunggingkan senyum. Beruntung hari ini tidak ada latihan ala neraka milik pelatih.

Aroma sakura tercium begitu kuatnya disepanjang jalan menuju stasiun kereta. Kelopak sakura yang berguguran menambah keindahan hari ini. Tentu saja, seluruh kegelisahan yang terus menerus memikirkan Kise-kun berangsur-angsur berkurang. Dadaku serasa ingin meledak saking senangnya. Jantungku berdetak kencang. Aku memiliki orang-orang yang mendukungku, mereka begitu menyayangiku. Dan itu merupakan kebahagiaanku sekarang

Setiba di stasiun, aku segera menaiki kereta menuju Ginza. Ginza merupakan _business-street. _Dapat dilihat sepanjang perjalanan menuju penerbit, bangunan-bangunan begitu menjulang tinggi. Para pekerja pria dan wanita berjas rapi tersebut hilir-mudik kesana-kemari dengan menenteng tas kerja mereka. Tak terpungkiri bahwa sering terdengar berbagai macam gema sepatu mereka. Pemandangan ini sangat berbeda dibandingkan tempat-tempat yang sering kukunjungi seperti Shinjuku atau Harajuku.

Tidak ada anak-anak ataupun remaja seusiaku di wilayah ini, ini seperti dunia dimana orang dewasa tinggal. Seolah-olah eksitensiku di tempat ini begitu asing. Aku melihat-lihat wilayah ini sembari mencari petunjuk menuju perusahaan Kadokana yang kudapatkan dari internet.

Hingga aku tiba didepan gedung yang kutuju,

"Gedung yang hebat." Gumamku dengan tatapan penuh takjub

Gedung penerbit Kadokana terlihat megah diantara gedung-gedung lain. Begitu terpapar matahari, gedung itu seolah 'mengeluarkan' kilatan cahaya yang menyilaukan dan memiliki kesan 'sangat baru'. Banyak pekerja yang keluar masuk dari gedung ini. Aku merasa tidak memiliki keberanian untuk memasuki tempat ini, aneh bila seorang pelajar sepertiku memasuki gedung ini seorang diri.

Sebelum aku memasuki gedung, aku mengambil nafas dalam-dalam. _Aku dipanggil oleh Editor dan Pemilik langsung, jadi untuk apa takut? _Batinku mencoba meyakinkan diri. Menganggap semua akan berjalan baik-baik saja.

Aku mengambil langkah memasuki gedung Kadokana, pintu yang kulewati secara otomatis terbuka dan menutup. Aku memasuki lobi yang sangat luas dan mewah. Bahkan kuakui resepsionisnya sangatlah cantik. Ada sederetan lift-lift berwarna perak dipenuhi oleh para pekerja berjas, mereka tampak berbeda denganku.

"hei kamu!"

Aku sontak kaget, menapaki bila ada seorang satpam yang menegorku

"ada perlu apa?" tanyanya curiga

"ano, aku ada janji dengan tuan Yusuke"

"tuan direktur?!" ucapnya memastikan " untuk apa bocah sepertimu bertumu dengan Yusuke?" satpam itu terlihat sangat curiga.

"Kemari!" perintahnya padaku

"e-eh?"

Sepertinya, dia salah paham dan mengira aku penyusup. Dan… siapapun, tolong bantu aku!

**.**

**.**

**"Aku yakin, Kurokocchi pasti sedang melakukan hal yang menyenangkan diluar sana"**

**"tunggu aku, Kurokocchi! aku menyayangimu!"**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Yusuke Tanimura itu anggota Shinkyou Academy yang bareng sama Otou-san, dia bukan OC**

**Maaf telat update, Eqa baru kembali dari WB! Gomeeenn! Rasanya sangat Stress bila mencari lanjutan yang nge'pas' ada yang berpikiran sama? o iya, ini awal dari konflik, ada yang bisa menebak!**

**Ah, thanks to **

**Andrea Sky, KUROUJI, Mey-chan Love Kagami-5862, Moo-chan Nanodayo**

**Dan semua yang sudah nge fav dan ngefollow.**


End file.
